What You Are to Me
by Longbourn22
Summary: A chitchat Valentine fanfic challenge; written as pinch hit for cmfanone.  This is for poisonchik88.  Prompts - sentimental gift, walk in the moonlight on the beach and flowers.  Song Bruno Mars' Just the way you are.  Hotch/Garcia.  A wedding celebration


Pinch hit for cmfanone: Hotch/Garcia***Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars); flowers, a special sentimental gift, a walk in the moonlight on a beach - A chitchat fanfic. Valentine's challenge.

Enjoy!

* * *

**What You Are to Me**

"Hotch," Penelope Garcia began. "This…is…amazing!" as she looked around the opulent hotel; they were staying at the Cavalier Hotel in Virginia Beach. "It's beautiful and a perfect place for a wedding!"

Hotch gave her a rare grin, "I had help. Dave contributed quite a bit."

Garcia snorted, "Huh! Not a bit, from what I heard! He practically bought half of the accommodations here and hired a wedding planner!" and frowned slightly. "It's a shame he couldn't make it but immediate family comes first."

Hotch nodded, "I hope his mother is doing better."

Garcia was silent; the day before Dave received a call from her sister in Italy, their mother had suffered a heart attack and due to her age (she just celebrated her 91st birthday a week ago) the doctor was not optimistic but so far, the grand dame was hanging on.

_The wedding was slated for the next late afternoon, a sunset wedding overlooking the beach._

_As soon as they heard of Dave's family emergency, Garcia wanted to cancel the wedding and have it another time when her whole family was here but Dave shot it down as he had paid for everything and they couldn't cancel it as it was too near. Certainly he could cancel but he would lose all the payment as there was no refund for a less than 48 hours cancellation._

_He told her happily that she should go forward with it and to take loads of pictures for him._

_Agreeing reluctantly, Garcia pecked him on his cheek and told him to take care of his mamma!_

Reid, Emily and Morgan hurried to them as Emily spoke, "Okay guys, our rooms are ready. Now we are waiting for JJ and family."

Garcia smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to see my godson! I missed him much!"

Morgan rolled his eyes upward, "Sweet potato, you saw him three days ago!"

"I know but a lot happened since then."

The gang smiled as Emily laughed, "Don't we know it! You know this is a rush thing here, are you sure you're going through with this?"

Hotch said, "Emily, I think Garcia knows what she's doing."

Garcia beamed at Hotch, "Really, we're not at work, don't you think you could call me by my name?"

"You're right, Ga…Penelope," Hotch corrected himself as she glared at him.

"Look, you know I'm always on work mode," Hotch defended himself.

"That's why Dave and I picked this place; it's far away from work and the Academy."

"That's right, Hotch, and it's time to go check in and meet for dinner…I'm starved!" Emily grinned as she rubbed her flat stomach.

Reid looked at Emily, "But we ate an hour ago!"

"That was snack, this is the main meal and I try not to miss it if I can help it."

"Snack?" Hotch stared at her, "That was meatball hoagie! A five-foot long hoagie, with fries!"

Emily blushed, "I was hungry then. So, how about meeting back here and we'll eat at the hotel's restaurant?"

The rest of the team shook their heads at her but agreed this was a great idea as they decided that half an hour would be sufficient to freshen up and meet at the lobby.

.

Instead of a bachelor and bachelorette's party, Garcia decided to hold a party for all.

She was happy.

She was over the moon.

She was marrying the man she had loved for quite a while.

"Penelope?" Hotch was by her side, "Is everything okay?"

Nodding her head she replied, "Oh yes, Hotch. Everything is peachy…wait!" she paused as her eyes widened.

"Penelope!" Hotch exclaimed as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me!"

"I'm fine. I just had a wonderful thought! She's going to be named Peaches."

Hotch's jaw gape opened, "You're kidding right? I don't think that's a good idea."

Garcia turned her head slowly towards Hotch, "Why not? I think it's a fantastic and pretty and just as adorable as can be!"

"How are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I just know. Women's intuition."

Hotch snorted, "Old wives' tales. I don't believe it!"

Garcia shook her head, "Don't bash the geriatric biddies. They hold a lot of truths!"

Hotch shook his head, "I'll rather not go into an argument about something that's rhetorical."

"Rhetorical? Huh! You are just a practical person and need some fun on the side."

Hotch was looking at Emily who was talking to Morgan and Reid, a lively discussion was turning into an argue-fest.

"Shouldn't you go rescue her before she shoots one or both of them? I do need my best men for the wedding tomorrow, you know?" Garcia said as they were watching the three.

Shaking his head, "I don't think she would appreciate my interference; last time I did that, she almost rips my head off! Thanks but no thanks, I like my head attached to my body."

Garcia looked at Hotch with her head tilted, "You know, outside work and the Academy, you are an entirely different entity. Right now, you sound so…one of us."

Hotch arched an eyebrow at her, "I know how to play, mind you."

"And I'm so glad for that."

On impulse, he put his arm around her shoulder; Garcia teared up slightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

.

The wedding was to be held when the sun began to set. Everyone was up early despite the fact that they had nothing to do but wait for the time. As the weather was warm, the team took the opportunity to venture out to the beach. JJ had bought Henry special toddler's diapers made for the beach and the little boy was in awe of discovering the feel of sand.

Until he tried to eat it.

JJ, Emily and Garcia were kept busy keeping an eye for the little kid.

Garcia began to fret as time near. Hotch noticed her agitation and decided to pull her out of her funk by taking her hand and insisted she accompany him on a walk.

"Bridal nerves?" he began.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Nah, well, just a little."

"How little?"

"Enough for the team to pick up the vibes."

"Oh," she looked down as they walked slowly the edge of the beach where the waves playfully lapped on their feet.

"Come on, Penelope, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, so many things…my wedding dress, the cake, the vows and oh, Reverend Sherman O'Reilly."

"What about the Rev.?" Hotch asked, feeling a bit apprehensive. _When Hotch first met this 'Reverend', he had doubts about his credentials as an ordained minister, all be it a non-denominational one… To make him more nervous, Garcia explained that he had been one since the 70s and had married many couples since, especially for those who were atheists._

_Hotch had eyed that man closely and because this was what she wanted, he had to defer to her wishes._

"_That man looked like a member of the ZZ Tops than an ordained minister!" he remembered saying it to Garcia._

_Garcia had giggled at the remark, "Oh, he does, doesn't he? He did do a lot of things I'm sure the ZZ Tops did as well but we 're not going to be too picky about it."_

"I hope he remembers that the wedding is later today."

Hotch chuckled, "Let's hope so, the last time I saw him was last night, he was sitting in the corner of the bar, chatting up with a thirty-something woman."

"Oh my!" Garcia's eyes widened considerably.

"Relax, will you? All will go well," he tried to reassure.

"Have you seen those bridal stories disasters? I'm scared that mine will be!"

Hotch shook his head, "At least it will be a wedding to remember?"

Garcia stopped walking, hands on her hips, "Aaron Hotchner! That was not funny at all!"

Hotch laughed at her expression, "No, it's not. I'm trying to loosen you up!"

"Yeah, and you're doing a very poor job!"

"Hey! I'm trying! You don't see JJ or Emily comforting you?" he challenged her.

"They tried with Henry," she smiled finally. "Okay, I'm going to have a positive attitude. I just hope he showed up on time!"

"He will be! Didn't he call fifteen minutes ago?"

"How? How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I was talking to him and told him to call you to assure you again."

"Oh Hotch! You are too good to me!"

"Just don't tell the others!"

Garcia leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, Hotch smiled as his face began to blush.

"Oops!" Garcia laughed.

"Penelope Garcia! You're lucky you're getting married and I don't hit bride-to-be's!"

"Oh, lucky me!"

Feeling calmer, Garcia and Hotch turned around and made their way back to where the gang was camped.

"Hotch?"

"Yes, Penelope?"

"You are the best, you know that?"

"Anything for you," he said softly.

"Penelope, it's t…" Hotch stopped on his tracks when he entered the changing room and he couldn't believed what he was looking at. "Wow! You look absolutely…amazing, and beautiful!"

Garcia spun around for him, "I feel like a princess!" she said breathlessly.

Her wedding dress was red.

It was vivacious, bare shoulders; the dress was made of red gossamer, the bodice was interweaved with ruby red jewels and was tight-waist and flair gently down below her ankles. It was sexy, yet elegant, vibrant yet tasteful.

"You look like a princess," Hotch blinked a couple of times as he recovered from the brilliant red floating before him.

"I don't think I'm gonna take this beautiful creation off for a while! It feels so light!" she gushed.

"Well, whatever you wanted to do with it, that's your choice but it's time. Everyone is here and waiting for your grand entrance."

"Okay…I…you look very handsome this evening. Tuxedo looked totally funky on you!"

Hotch glanced down at his attire; black tailcoat, silk white shirt with a red bow-tie and black slacks. "Thank you, although I don't know if funky is a compliment or not."

"Oh trust me, _mon capitaine, _it is a compliment."

Nodding his head, he remembered something and began to search in his pockets. Then smiling, he produced a long velvet box and handed it to her.

Garcia looked at it and glanced back at Hotch, "What's this? A present?"

Hotch nodded.

"But I can't accept it! I mean, the whole wedding, it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you, Dave and Emily!"

"This is a special gift. I'll explain it later," as he glanced at his watch. "We need to get going. Here, I'll help you put it on."

Garcia nodded dazedly as she opened the box shakily and gasped, "Oh my! It's…It's beautiful! Oh I have never seen anything so exquisite!"

It was a heart shaped pendant of rubies and diamonds, the platinum chain was intricately woven with fine hearts chained together.

Hotch took it out of the box and moving behind Garcia, he put it on her neck and clasped it.

Turning to the floor length mirror, she teared, "Hotch, this is so beautiful!"

"It is…on you."

"Thank you, Hotch!" she pecked him on his cheek and left a light red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Let's go or there's going to be a mutiny outside!" he offered his arm.

Garcia suddenly panicked, "Oh Hotch! What if I tripped and fall? I flubbed my lines? Or worst, bawl my eyes out and ruined my make-up?"

She began flapping her red gloved hand to cool herself.

"Penelope! Calm yourself! We are not going to have a meltdown now!" he tried to be stern but the vision before him was having a major panic attack.

"Sweetie," he knew calling her that would get her attention, and it did. "Breathe slowly…"

Garcia nodded hurriedly as she did as he told her and guided her.

"Ready?" he asked after a minute's pass and he could see she had calmed down considerably.

Garcia nodded, not trusting her voice for the moment.

"Well, let's not keep everyone, especially him, waiting."

Looping her hand around his elbow, she squeezed his shoulder…and found that it was very muscular! Well now…if she weren't…

.

They stepped forward together.

Garcia was feeling very self conscious as she walked down the beach and towards the wedding guests and the front gazebo decorated beautifully with red roses. The make-shift aisle seemed long with both sides filled with guests. The long length of white was filled with rose petals scattered throughout. Wedding on the beach was Garcia's dream and thanks to her family/team members, they made it possible for her to fulfill it.

Now, she was nervous as she walked down the aisle as she tried not to glance to her right or left; so many people!

"Smile, Penelope…this is your wedding, not a funeral march," Hotch hissed.

She nodded. Then it dawned on her as she faltered in her steps.

"Penelope…calm down, you're not going to fall, I got you."

"Hotch…we forgot the flowers!" she squeaked.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"My bouquet! I don't have it! What kind of bride am I without a bouquet?" she was freaking. _Oh god! This is not starting out good! What if this is a jinx!_

Then they heard a 'piss!' from their left and both turned to look; it was Emily, holding the bouquet!

"Forgot something?" Emily smiled.

Hotch grabbed the bouquet as he was closer to Emily and quickly shove the flowers to Garcia, afraid that if he didn't she would have another panic attack! Hotch privately wished this evening would be over soon, he didn't know how many more attacks he could take, standing by her!

"Whew!" she whispered to Hotch as she tried to slow down her breathing as it was getting close to a hyper-ventilation.

"Hotch!" she whispered.

Resisting rolling his eyes upwards, he answered her with an exaggerated 'what'.

"He's here!" she said excitedly. "Oh he is so handsome in his tuxedo!"

"Told you he'll make it!" Hotch grinned.

"Hey, don't rub it in…it's my wedding!"

"I know…will you shut up now and enjoy it?" Hotch almost begged.

"Right on, sir!"

"Cheeks!"

They stopped as they stood in front of the gazebo; the minister was standing in the middle. JJ was the matron of honor on Garcia's left and Derek the best man standing next to the groom.

The groom - Kevin Lynch.

He had been watching his bride and thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did now!

He had been delayed from joining the wedding planning and being here before the wedding as he was called into work for a white-collar crime tracking in the system that had taken slightly longer than expected. He had been biting his nails the whole time until the perpetrators were caught and the unit closed the case.

Whew! It was too close for comfort as he drove down to Virginia Beach like a bat out of hell!

He was a nervous wreck as he stood next to Derek who tried to calm him down but only when he heard the cue to the arrival of the bride did he turned like the guests and gasped into stunned silence as he saw Penelope.

She looked as if she was floating towards him! She looked like a princess as he saw that she was watching him the entire time, smiling back at him and suddenly, he calmed down and began to grin as wide as he could; this vision floating to him was going to be his wife! She was so beautiful!

When they arrived at the front, Penelope released her hold on him, Hotch nodded to Kevin and turned away from them and took a seat reserved for him in the front, next to a grinning Emily as she, too, had just sat down coming from the back.

"How many?" she whispered to him as he took her hand.

"So far three," he grinned as he tried not to look at Emily; they had talked of Penelope's known panic attacks and speculated how many she would have before the wedding was over.

"I figured it would be five already. She's doing well."

"It's not over yet. Now hush up and let's listen in."

Emily glared at Hotch, "I didn't peg you as a softie for weddings!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Prentiss!" he hissed.

Emily leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love it when you call me Prentiss!"

.

Half an hour later, everyone convened within the hotel reception hall to continue the wedding festivities.

After a beautiful song for the bride and groom's first dance as a wedded couple was over, Hotch stood in front of Penelope.

"Penelope," he said. "Although I am not your biological father, it was my honor to walk you down the aisle today and as one that's as proud as your father would have been, may I have a father-daughter dance?"

Garcia, who had managed not to cry too much during the ceremony, suddenly teared and letting those tears flowed down, she nodded and walked with Hotch to the center of the dance floor and as the music began, Hotch took her hand and began to dance with her.

"Oh! The song!"

It was 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day_

"And it's the truth…you are beautiful. Never change it," Hotch told her.

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She wont believe me__  
__And its so, its so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
__I say_

"Hotch, this is so sweet of you!" her eyes gleaming more with tears.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

"Listen to the words; you're amazing and don't change that!" he grinned.

_Her nails, her nails__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful…_

As the song went on, others began to step into the dance floor and joined them.

"This is the most amazing and beautiful wedding! I'll never come back down on earth for a long time," Garcia smiled dreamily as she floated in Hotch's arms. "And you're not a bad substitute father! But I think of you more my brother than father!"

Hotch grinned more, "That's a relief! I agree, our age similarities don't make any sense alluding to it. I feel more like your brother than father."

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__Id never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking__  
__If you look okay__  
__You know I say_

Penelope gave him a watery smile. "You haven't told me why you gave me this pendant."

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

"This heart pendant is exactly what we just talked about; we are brother and sister and I do cherish you like my little sister. You deserved the best and if Lynch doesn't treat you right, you come to me and I'll settle with him. This heart pendant signifies our special relationship as more than colleagues. No one has effected me the way you did, and that you stuck with me through thick and thin and you're always there to shine a bright light guiding us home wherever we were, and we are family until the end," Hotch said, smiling.

Garcia teared up again, "Hotch! You have to stop making me cry!"

"Sorry! But you know it's the truth. We have known each other for a very long time, we are family."

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

Penelope nodded.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

When the song ended, Hotch led her back to her new husband but before she let go of his hand, she grinned at him, "So big brother, when is your happy day?"

Hotch shook his head as he caught sight of Emily, "I proposed to her twice already and so far she had been evading it."

"Oh, I don't think she will reject you…she's so in love with you that that's all she talk about when we have our girlie nights."

Hotch kept watching Emily. "Is that right?"

Garcia nodded, "And since it's Valentine's weekend…I think the time is right now."

Snapping his gaze from Emily to Penelope, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"She's been waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment? You mean all these times she had been waiting for a right moment? What kind of game is she playing at?" he mumbled to himself as Penelope giggled. "I'm going to make her realize that this is not a joke…" without another word, he moved hurriedly towards Emily, his intentions clearly written in his eyes.

Penelope held onto Kevin, "Well my husband, I think we're going to be hearing another wedding bells chime!"

"You're such a romantic!" Kevin smiled softly at his wife.

"Happy Valentine's, Mr. Lynch."

"Happy Valentine's, Mrs. Lynch."

.

The End

* * *

a/n – I know that one of the prompts was a moonlight walk at the beach. But here, I couldn't see Hotch and Garcia in a romantic way, a moonlight walk would be out of the question, so I hoped you don't mind me changing the prompt slightly.

Thanks,

Elizabeth


End file.
